


Damaged Sunlight

by BladeOfOlympus



Series: Alex/Alek stuff [2]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, death is a major part of this, godswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeOfOlympus/pseuds/BladeOfOlympus
Summary: When brave people die, they have the chance of being chosen by a Valkyrie and taken to Valhalla. This is how one Alex Fierro got their shot at eternal life.for a godswap au where Alex is a child of Frey. blog is @freyr-fierro on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Alex kept their hands out in front of them as they approached, as if to placate the man in front of them. The man holding a bag of money and a gun and a kid. The kid was shaking and crying silently, understandably terrified by the cold barrel pressed to his head.

"Don't come any closer, kid!" The robber growled, inching back, closer and closer to the edge of the roof.

"L-Let's just calm down, okay?" Alex suggested, as they immediately stopped advancing. They had to do something. Stall for time until the police got there. Save the kid. Save... Save the kid. "L-Look. Just let the boy go. Please. You-you can have me instead. _Please._ "

"What's this kid mean to you anyway?" Snarled the robber. Alex shook their head.

"I don't-I don't know him... But I'm just as an effective hostage. If not more so." They promised. The robber squinted at them, so they elaborated. "My-my dad is very rich and well known. Fierro."

The robber considered it. He had heard the name on TV. Slowly, he nodded. Alex sighed in relief. The kid looked at them, still terrified, but now not only for himself.

"Alright," Said the robber, "Alright. Come over here slowly and replace the boy."

Alex shakily did as he said, and when they were close enough, the robbed pushed the boy away and grabbed them. The cold gun barrel pressed into their dyed hair and they had to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Run." They whispered to the boy. He nodded and hurried to the stairs. The robber grinned at his new, expensive hostage. Alex closed their eyes, took a deep breath, and slammed their elbow into his stomach. Then, using years of ballet experience in being quick and graceful, they turned and tried to wrestle the gun from him.

The robber fought back of course, slamming the gun into Alex's nose, but somehow they kept their grip. In the struggle the two switched places, with Alex closer to the roof's edge. With a cry of victory, Alex wrenched the gun out of the robber's hands.

Then watched in horror as he disappear when they toppled over the edge.

They opened their mouth to scream, but never got the chance. The next thing they knew, a girl had their hand and was flying them away. They looked back and saw their splattered body on the alley ground.

And the police handcuffing the robber.

Thank god.


	2. 5 Times Alex Was Called Kid and 1 Time They Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a little summary of some shitty stuff that happened to Alex and why they hate being called kid.

Alex was six. They had been brought to a playground by their babysitter, and was making a sand mound in the sandbox. The sitter got up to buy a soda from a nearby machine, unaware that there were men watching. The men took this opportunity to pick up tiny Alex and manhandle them into a car. Alex opened their mouth to scream. A man pressed a gun to their forehead.

"Shut up, kid," He advised cruelly, "Unless you never want to see your family again."

Alex swallowed their scream and cried silently as the men took them to a ratty apartment. They were handcuffed to a rusting bedframe and given a water bottle and can of peaches a day. It took two weeks for the ransom to be payed.

Alex hugged their mom and sobbed. Their parents exchanged a disappointed look.

 

  
Alex was ten. They were compassionate and kind. Their parents hated it. On the way home from a little adventure, Alex noticed a homeless man cowering as a group of slightly older kids threw things.

"HEY!" They screamed, picking up a rock and nailing one of the boys in the head. Immediately, the group descended on them. One boy sat on their legs, another stole their backpack. A pair helped each other, one holding down an arm while the second took a large chunk of concrete and smashed it down on the arm. It snapped, and Alex screamed bloody murder.

"Crap!" One of the boys shouted, jumping up. "Run!"

The group took off. One boy looked over his shoulder.

"Next time mind your own business, kid!"

Alex sobbed. By the time their sitter found them, they'd blacked out. The homeless man was nowhere to be seen. Alex's father visited them in the hospital.

"At least it wasn't your leg." He sniffed, eyeing the cast distastefully. "Then how could you compete in the upcoming dance competitions?"

 

  
Alex was 13. They were walking home from school, since their parents still refused to send a car to pick them up. And they were anxious.

All week, they'd felt someone watching them. So they stuck to populated roads, warily watching, until someone grabbed their arm and yanked them into an alley. The person threw them to the ground and kicked their head, dazing them to the point that they couldn't yell for help.

"Nothing personal, kid." The hitman promised, putting a foot on their stomach and aiming his gun at their heart. Alex struggled to move out of the way. The hitman pulled the trigger and left their body there.

Luckily, someone heard the shot and called the ambulance. Alex saw the flashing lights as their vision darkened and finally went black.

 

Alex woke up in a hospital bed. The faint beeping, white florescent room, and sterile smell was all too familiar, even at 13. There wasn't anyone else in the room. Tears pricked their eyes. Of course their parents weren't there.

It took their father a week to show up. Alex had managed to twist themself enough. The bullet had gone through their shoulder instead of their heart. Mr Fierro stared at them in disgust.

"You know, kid..." He spat, shaking his head disappointedly. "You really should have just died this time. All that money on a hitman, wasted."

"GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT _GET OUT_!" Alex screamed. A doctor escorted him away and a nurse stayed behind to calm them down. They sobbed into his arms until they passed out.

Mr and Mrs Fierro weren't allowed in the room anymore. Alex Fierro, prodigy ballerina and son of the millionaire Fierros, soon disappeared from the public eye.

 

Alex had just turned 17. They'd been away from their parents for nearly four years. They hadn't exactly been doing well the entire time, but at least now they had a place to stay (albeit with a very shitty boyfriend) and a steady job. They'd discovered more about themself. They'd dyed their hair pink.

They'd chased this robber to the roof of a nearby building.

"Don't come any closer, kid!" He snarled. Alex managed to negotiate the release of the small boy he'd taken hostage, in exchange for themself. It was only possible because their 'dad' had gotten even more popular after his child had gone missing.

Alex managed to wrestle the gun away from the robber, but ended up slipping off the edge of the roof. The ground rose up to meet them. They didn't even have time to feel afraid.

The robber was apprehended, and the story of Alex Fierro's brave sacrifice blew up. Mr and Mrs Fierro even forced themselves to seem heartbroken by their child's death. Alex got a beautiful memorial.

 

Alex had been in Valhalla for a few months now. They'd already died a bunch (562 times). And they were really getting sick of people mocking them just because they were small and liked wearing pink.

Alex had gotten talked into getting a tattoo by their hallmates, so they finally stepped into the tattoo parlor on floor 5. Eyes immediately zeroed in on them. They tried to ignore it as they walked up to an artist and handed her a picture of a rose, colored faded red.

"Aw, the kid wants a tattoo!!" A man crooned, leaning over from his own station. Other einherji laughed. An entire lifetime of being called kid rushed Alex's mind and they saw red. They snatched a knife off of his belt and shoved it into his neck. He went limp, and Alex bared their teeth in a feral grin at the rest of them.

"Anyone _else_ want to mess with me right now?"

No one did.

Alex left the parlor with a new tattoo and a confident smirk.


End file.
